


In Death We Won’t Part

by hedatopaz



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Death, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedatopaz/pseuds/hedatopaz
Summary: You are the last face Michael sees, and he is yours. Continuation/alternate ending from 8x10.





	In Death We Won’t Part

**Author's Note:**

> AHS spoilers - but that should be a given.

hey Your heart sunk. It wasn’t just a momentary startle type of sink, it was as if gravity had gone and pulled it to the ground. The rest of your body rose, your stomach bringing you nausea and your lungs coming up to fill your throat.

“What the _fuck_ have you done?”

You followed the truck, stopping it with your hands. But, Mallory was already gone. All that was left was her black laced glove she had used to switch the gears that doomed him, and the blood-stained tires that had killed him.

You kicked the truck, leaving a dent in the already trashed exterior. Nothing could be done now, the spell was sealed and his fate with it. You couldn’t change the momentary past, only visit it.

You were too late.

You turned around and watched the body of the man you loved lay on the ground, twisted and crushed. Tears filled your eyes but you didn’t feel them, all you felt was anger. You knew it was one for seven billion, but you didn’t care if Michael was the one. You heard screams, but you didn’t even know they were your own. You didn’t even notice yourself running to him, until you held his bleeding head in your hands.

“Michael, no, please,” you cried, “come back to me.”

You could feel Constance’s eyes on you, who had just left him before. She had denied him his dying wish, and you were denied everything.

“W-who are you?” Michael asked, his voice weak and quavering.

All you could do was let a pained sob escape your lips. He didn’t remember you, but how could he? He hadn’t even met you yet, not in this timeline. This awful, hellish timeline.

Michael began to choke, shaking in your arms. _You didn’t have much time._

Warm tears fell down your cheeks, onto Michael’s lacerated skin. You took the knife out of your pocket, the one you’d planned to kill Mallory with.

“I love you,” You told him. “I love you so much.”

Part of you thought you could avenge him, the other part knew you couldn’t.

His eyes fluttered, and for a second you thought he would say it back. You cried out, knowing he would be gone within a minute. Your blood began to mix with his, your hand clutching the blade so hard that a gash had formed in your hand.

You remembered a spell, a spell that would bind your souls together. You had to die at the same time, down to the second. Timing was always a bitch, but it was your only chance. It was what Michael would’ve wanted.

“I’ll always love you, Michael.”

You held the knife to your throat, and slid it across. You felt your breath taken away, but the physical pain felt like a relief compared to the emotional pain. It was seconds before you fell onto his body, like two corpses thrown carelessly together in a massacre.

Your vision faded, as you felt a wave of peace come over your mind. Your eyes closed for the last time, and it was all over.

You didn’t see a light, but you didn’t quite see darkness either. What you saw was Michael. You stayed speechless, your understanding of what was had happened, and what was happening, gone. He took your hand, and you felt everything make sense to you.

“Hey.” He spoke, his self-assured demeanor fully returned to him. It brought a smile to your face, everything feeling okay again.

“Hey.”


End file.
